Spring, sagen sie
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Out of the Chute 7-16. Chase besucht House nach seinem Sprung vom Balkon im Hotel. Oneshot.


**Spring, sagen sie**

Es ist früher Vormittag, und die Hotelgänge leer.

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl steigt, begegnet ihm eine Putzfrau indonesischer Herkunft, einen Wagen voller Reinigungsmittel und Eimer vor sich herschiebend.

Sie lächelt nicht, als er an ihr vorbeigeht. Vermutlich hält sie ihn für einen Geschäftsmann; einer von vielen, die hier absteigen, Erwachsenenkanäle abonnieren und – wie House – hübsche Frauen zu eindeutigen Zwecken auf ihr Zimmer bestellen.

Er weiß, welches Stockwerk, und er kennt die Zimmernummer. Wüsste er die nicht, würde es ihm der massige Türwächter sagen, der im Flur Stellung bezogen hat. Ein Kerl wie Odd Job in dem Film _Goldfinger_, nur nicht ganz so stumm, wie Chase feststellen muss.

Als er an die Tür klopfen will, erhebt er sich von seinem lächerlich kleinen Hocker und stellt sich ihm in den Weg.

„Dr. House will nicht gestört werden."

Chase holt vorsichtshalber seinen Ausweis hervor. „Ich bin nicht Dr. Wilson, falls er Sie davor gewarnt hat. Und ich nehme nicht an, dass er zu so früher Stunde bereits in Gesellschaft ist."

Das war gelogen; es war gut möglich, dass House sich über Nacht mit einer Prostituierten getröstet hatte.

Überraschen würde es ihn nicht.

Chase kennt die Leere gut, und er weiß, wie einsam es sich anfühlt, verlassen worden zu sein. Unverbindlicher Sex ist ein leichter Ausweg.

Der Mann, dessen Namensschild ihn als Mr. Carnell ausweist, tritt zur Seite.

„War eine lange Nacht gestern", sagt er beinahe mitleidig. „Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück. Der Mann kann jede Unterstützung brauchen."

Das ist nicht das, weswegen er gekommen ist.

Oder vielleicht doch.

Neuigkeiten reisen schnell; er hört von House' Balkoneskapade, noch bevor er dazu kommt, seine Jacke auszuziehen.

Sie machen sich Sorgen: Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, sogar der ewig spottende Taub.

Masters ist die einzige, die ihn bei erster Gelegenheit ins Büro zurückkommen sieht, und sie ahnt, was er vorhat.

„Sie gehen zu House", sagt sie, mehr fragend als feststellend. „Ist er okay?"

Natürlich nicht. Wie sollte jemand okay sein, der sein Geld in einem Hotelzimmer verschleudert mit Nutten und gefährlichen Mutproben, für die man Kindern den Hosenboden stramm ziehen würde.

„Ich prüfe es nach", sagt er kurz zu ihr.

Und eigentlich hat er keine Lust, es zu tun; eigentlich hat er keine Lust, Wilsons Job zu übernehmen, oder sich anzuhören, wie ungerecht die Welt ist.

House wäre der letzte, der darüber lamentieren würde, doch in seiner jetzigen Verfassung scheint er nicht sich selber zu sein.

Die demonstrative Abgeklärtheit, die Kaltschnäuzigkeit, mit der er seine Ablehnung und sein Scheitern feiert, sie ist sogar Chase unheimlich.

Er klopft zweimal, ohne Antwort zu erhalten. Nach dem dritten Mal dreht er am Türknopf, doch es ist abgeschlossen.

Carnell gibt ihm einen wissenden Blick. _Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt._

Er versucht es ein letztes Mal.

„House", sagt er laut und deutlich zu der Tür. „Es ist Chase. Lassen Sie mich rein."

Von drinnen hört er etwas, was sich wie das Wegschieben eines Möbelstücks anhört, und dann seine vom Whisky rauhe Stimme. „Wenn Wilson Sie geschickt hat, werfe ich Sie raus. Vorzugsweise über den Balkon."

Er ist halb erleichtert, halb bestürzt, als sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss dreht. Carnell zieht ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Hals- und Beinbruch", raunt er, bevor Chase sich durch den Türspalt drückt. Was so ziemlich das letzte ist, was er sich wünscht.

Die Jalousien sind herunter gelassen, und es dauert eine Weile, ehe sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnen.

Das Zimmer ist ein Chaos.

Überall liegen leere Champagnerflaschen herum, Gläser auf den Tischen, und es riecht nach verschüttetem Alkohol und billigem Parfum und nach kaltem Tabakrauch.

Chase ist der letzte, der sich darüber aufregt, doch er kann nicht verhindern, dass er das Gesicht verzieht.

Die Suite sieht aus wie das wahr gewordene Klischee eines Sündenpfuhls.

„Schauen Sie sich ruhig um", sagt House neben ihm gewohnt bissig. „Und fühlen Sie sich frei, Beweismittel einzusammeln und sie Cuddy vorzulegen."

Die braucht er nicht.

Keiner braucht die.

Immerhin sieht House nicht so schlecht aus, wie er befürchtet hat. Und er scheint nüchtern zu sein.

Er geht zum Balkon und öffnet die Tür. Ein frischer, kühler Luftstrom weht durch das Zimmer, den er dankbar einatmet.

Dann tritt er hinaus und umfasst mit beiden Händen das Geländer.

Es ist tief bis nach unten zum Pooldeck. Und weit.

Kein Wunder, dass Wilson Angst davor hatte, er würde auf Beton aufschlagen, statt das Schwimmbecken zu treffen.

Chase schaut hinunter und betrachtet die stille Wasseroberfläche, während er versucht, sich vorzustellen, was sich in der letzten Nacht hier abgespielt hat.

Eine lärmende Gruppe feiernder, ausgelassener Leute. Und House auf dem Geländer.

Er weiß nicht, ob er den Mut aufbringen würde, zu springen, wenn ihn jemand dazu auffordern würde. Zuhause an der australischen Küste gibt es Felsen, von denen aus man ins Meer springen kann. Mutproben, wie sie Teenager ausführen. Er war oft oben gestanden, hat es aber nie über sich gebracht, tatsächlich zu springen. Wenn man falsch aufkommt, kann man sich dabei das Genick brechen.

Hinter sich hört er House' Schritte, und er zuckt zusammen, als er sich direkt neben ihm auf das Geländer stützt. Er trägt nur einen Morgenmantel, ist barfuss und noch unrasierter als sonst. Sein Haar steht in einem wilden Wirbel ab.

Er sieht fertig aus, denkt Chase. Müde.

Nicht zornig, nicht verletzt. Nur müde.

„Es sieht höher aus, als es ist."

„Wussten Sie, was Sie getan haben?" fragt er. Es kommt ihm verrückt vor, dass jemand bei klarem Verstand von hier oben in den Pool springt. „Oder waren Sie high?"

„Etwas von beidem, vermutlich." Er stellt eine Tasse Kaffee zwischen ihnen auf dem Geländer ab.

Der aromatische Duft erinnert ihn daran, dass er nicht gefrühstückt hat.

Er geht oft ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus, seit er allein ist.

„Sagen Sie Wilson, dass er verdammt noch mal aufhören soll, mich zu bemitleiden", fährt House nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigen fort. „Wenn er mir etwas zu sagen hat, soll er selbst herkommen, anstatt meine Leute zu schicken. Und falls es sich um einen Ratschlag handelt, kann er sich den Weg sparen. Und Ihnen genau so."

„Er hat mich nicht geschickt."

Er nickt grimmig. „Dann war es Cuddy? Erbärmlich, es mir mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen."

„Sie sind nicht krank", sagt er in Anspielung auf seine Vertretung, als Cuddy ihren Liebhaber erwartet hat und nicht einer seiner Assistenten.

„Nein." House schiebt ihm die Tasse zu. „Nur ein Tabletten schluckendes Wrack."

Seltsam, wie gut er es verstehen kann. Es hält den Schmerz zurück, der es nicht lohnt, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Sein Vicodin waren unverbindliche One Night Stands. Als sie aufgehört haben, war er überrascht, wie wenig sie tatsächlich geholfen hatten. Wie wenig er sie gebraucht hatte. Der Schmerz war nicht schlimmer geworden. Das war das Überraschendste von allem gewesen.

Dankbar nimmt er einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor House die Tasse wieder an sich nimmt und ebenfalls daraus trinkt.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen dauert an, aber Chase empfindet es nicht als unangenehm.

Unten schimmert das grelle Blau des Beckens. Es ist kein Mensch zu sehen. Die Poolbar öffnet erst am Nachmittag.

Selbstmitleid steht ihm nicht, und auch House weiß das. Lieber spielt er den wilden Mann, vergnügt sich demonstrativ und beinahe aggressiv, und Chase weiß sehr genau, dass dahinter eine gehörige Portion Wut steckt; Wut, die ein Ventil braucht, genau wie seine Enttäuschung. Er hat es versucht, und er hat das Unvermeidliche nicht kommen sehen. Es ist ein Schock für ihn, und es wird eine Weile dauern, ehe er ihn überwunden hat.

Aber Chase ist erleichtert, festzustellen, dass Wilson falsch liegt. Neben ihm steht nicht ein am Boden zerstörter, über Selbstmord nachdenkender House.

Er ist immer noch House.

Verletzt, gekränkt, unverstanden und unfähig und zu stolz, Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn sie ihm geboten wird.

Seine Eskapaden sind nichts anderes als das, was er mit dem Schlag in House' Gesicht beabsichtigt hat, damals, als sich seine Kollegen als Seelsorger versucht haben, nachdem seine Ehe gescheitert ist.

_Es macht sie nur noch besorgter um Sie._

_Vielleicht. Aber zumindest sprechen sie nicht mit mir darüber._

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft?" fragt House, ohne ihn anzublicken. Die Ellbogen hat er auf das Geländer gestützt. Er ist groß, und Chase fällt auf, wie athletisch er wirkt, in diesem Bademantel und den entblößten kräftigen Unterarmen. Er ist stark, trotz seiner Behinderung. Irgendwie hat er das immer bewundert.

„Gar nicht", sagt er nach kurzem Überlegen. „Es gab nichts zu bewältigen. Ich habe einfach aufgehört, daran zu denken."

„Zum Scheitern verurteilt von Anfang an", sagt er. „Ich wette, das ist Ihnen ein großer Trost gewesen."

Chase weiß nicht, ob es ironisch oder ernst gemeint ist. Es gilt für sie beide, doch insgeheim hat er gehofft, es würde halten. Wenn nicht bei ihm, dann wenigstens bei House.

„Sie wussten selber, dass es besser so gewesen ist. Sonst hätten Sie mich nicht dazu gebracht, Cameron die Wahrheit zu sagen."

House schüttelt bitter amüsiert den Kopf. „Das war nicht ich. Sie waren es. Hören Sie auf, mir den schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben."

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mir damals die Augen geöffnet haben", erwidert er und wundert sich über seine Ehrlichkeit. „Wäre ich mit ihr gegangen-…"

Er vollendet den Satz nicht. Es wäre ein Leben mit ihr gewesen, aber was für eines? Er hätte mit dem Bewusstsein leben müssen, dass sie ihn nicht als denjenigen akzeptieren konnte, der er war, und alle seine Fehler mit dem Einfluss von House entschuldigt. Vergeben hat sie der Wunschvorstellung, die sie von ihm hatte. Und er hat gewusst, dass er die nie für sie sein konnte. Es wäre nur ein Anfang gewesen. Der Anfang vom Ende. Ein Ende mit Schrecken war besser als ein Schrecken ohne Ende.

„Sie kommen erstaunlich gut damit klar", meint House widerwillig anerkennend. „Wie lange ist es her? Ein Jahr? Würden Sie das als Richtlinie ausgeben, bis man mit einer missglückten Beziehung durch ist?"

„Es hätte schneller gehen können, wenn mir jemand klar gemacht hätte, dass es das nicht wert ist."

„Sie haben sich in Ihr Schneckenhaus verkrochen und niemanden an sich heran gelassen, und jetzt jammern Sie darüber, dass Ihnen niemand beigestanden hat?"

„Es war meine erste Scheidung", sagt er mit Galgenhumor. „Bei der zweiten bin ich klüger."

Grüblerisch schaut House über den Pool, die Tasse in der Hand drehend. „Sie waren nie für sie gemacht. Sie waren nicht das, was sie sich erträumt hat, und mit weniger konnte sie nicht leben."

Er fragt sich, ob House ihn meint oder eigentlich über sich spricht, aber er erfasst, dass sie das gleiche Problem kennen.

„Ich habe selber Fehler gemacht", sagt er vorsichtig. „Ich wollte es unbedingt. Ich war so versessen auf die Idee, jemanden bei mir zu haben-… Es geht nicht immer gut. Vielleicht hat es nur eine Lücke gefüllt, die ich unbedingt stopfen wollte. Ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte. Am Ende habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, aber er war nicht der Trennungsgrund. Nur ein Vorwand."

Weil Liebe, so wie er sie versteht, bedingungslos ist. Sie versucht nicht, zu ändern oder zu manipulieren. Liebe akzeptiert. Liebe lässt sich nicht erbittern und trägt das Böse nicht nach. Er merkt, dass er im Geist den Apostel Paulus zitiert, und muss sich davon abhalten, daran zu denken.

Diese Art von Liebe in einer weltlichen Beziehung zu erwarten, ist etwas viel verlangt. House würde ihn dafür auslachen.

„Dann glauben Sie, dass Sie in Ihrer Ehe nie geliebt worden sind", schlussfolgert House, und er klingt ein wenig erstaunt.

„Das hat sie mir zumindest gestanden", sagt er so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl die Erinnerung daran immer noch weh tut. „Sie sagte, sie wisse es nicht, als ich sie danach gefragt habe."

Er hat nicht gedacht, dass er jemals mit jemandem darüber sprechen wird.

Schon gar nicht mit House.

Es scheint surreal, mit ihm über das Ende zu sprechen, aber zumindest weiß er, dass er sich kein Urteil darüber bilden wird.

Es ist nicht House, sich zum Richter aufzuschwingen. Das hat er nie getan.

„Dann hätten Sie eigentlich erleichtert sein sollen."

„Ich schätze, ich war es", gibt er zu. „Aber die Lücke ist immer noch da. Mehr noch, als sie endgültig gegangen war."

House nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Was tun Sie dagegen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie füllen kann", erwidert er. „Sie ist eben vorhanden. Ich denke nicht zu viel darüber nach."

Er fragt sich, ob House auch eine Lücke in sich fühlt. Ob er sich nach etwas sehnt, was er in seiner kurzen Zeit mit Cuddy gefunden hat, und ob es ihn wirklich erfüllt hat.

Glück kommt in vielen Verkleidungen, und manchmal hält man es für etwas, was es nicht ist.

Glück – es dauert sowieso nie lange an.

Es ist so flüchtig, dass er manchmal bezweifelt, es jemals wirklich besessen zu haben.

„Chase", sagt House, „Sie sind ein verdammt kaputter Bursche."

„Und Sie außerdem ein Tabletten schluckendes Wrack."

„Nach was zum Teufel suchen Sie eigentlich?" fragt er, und Chase verspürt ein wenig Unbehagen, weil er weiß, dass House eine Antwort für sich selbst von ihm erwartet.

Den Gefallen kann er ihm nicht tun. Sie ist für jeden anders.

„Akzeptanz", sagt er nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Ich möchte nicht für das geschätzt werden, was ich sein könnte, sondern für das, was ich bin. Das ist Liebe, House."

„Oh, Sie verkappter Priesteranwärter", knurrt House, doch es klingt beinahe freundlich.

„Sagen Sie mir, warum Sie gestern gesprungen sind?" Ein bisschen hat er immer noch die Befürchtung, es könnte eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen sein. Er mag den Gedanken nicht, ihn hier im Hotel zurück zu lassen, wenn er eigentlich in der Klinik sein sollte.

„Ich beschreibe Ihnen, was es für ein Gefühl gewesen ist", offeriert House nach einer Weile Nachdenken. „Weil Sie in Ihrer hoffnungslosen Romantik einen Sinn darin sehen könnten. Und weil ich mich darauf verlassen kann, dass Sie es nicht weitersagen."

Er wirft ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und wartet. Er kann sich täuschen, aber er glaubt, ein kleines Lächeln um seinen Mund spielen zu sehen.

„Ich wollte nicht daneben springen", sagt House. „Und wissen Sie was? Ich hatte eine Heidenangst davor. Es gibt angenehmere Tode. Sichere auch. Ich habe etwas riskiert, und es ist nicht schief gegangen. Es lief alles so, wie ich es geplant hatte."

Es ist merkwürdig, aber er hat plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals, und er stellt fest, dass seine Stimme gepresst klingt, als er sagt: „Ich denke, das war ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl."

„Das Beste seit Sex mit Cuddy", bestätigt er und stellt die Tasse weg. „Wollen Sie es ausprobieren?"

Das kommt unerwartet, und er erschrickt ein wenig über die unverhoffte Wende, die ihr Gespräch nimmt.

„Ich bin ein Feigling", gesteht er mit einem Blick über das Geländer. „Aber es ist nett, dass Sie es mir angeboten haben."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie keiner sind. Nicht immer. Ich halte Sie an der Hand, wenn Sie nicht zu sehr dabei schwitzen."

Obwohl er es kaum glauben kann, ist ihm bewusst, dass es ernst gemeint ist.

Und er begreift, dass ein Sprung in die Tiefe einen Taucher zurück an die Oberfläche bringt.

Ganz egal, wie kaputt oder verletzt man ist, ob man an einem Stock geht oder ob man lieber ertrinken möchte – man kommt immer zurück an die Oberfläche.

Vielleicht ist es ein Adrenalinkick, und das ist alles, was es ist.

Das schimmernde Wasser unter ihnen, ein Symbol von Reinigung, Erneuerung, ständigem Fließen; das Sinnbild von Leben.

Und er denkt, dass es für sie beide notwendig ist, einen Schritt zu tun.

Er hat ihn zur Hälfte getan, und er ist sich sicher, dass er es irgendwann allein schaffen wird.

Aber ohne House wäre er nie dort hin gelangt, wo er heute ist.

Ohne House hätte er nie den Sprung gewagt.

Er zögert einen Moment, und er kann kaum glauben, was er tut, als House einen kleinen Fußhocker ans Geländer schiebt und entschlossen darauf steigt, nachdem er seinen Stock an das Geländer gehängt hat.

„Sie wollen das wirklich, oder?" fragt er, nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder es ihm im letzten Moment ausreden will.

„Es kann nichts passieren", versichert House ihm, während er bedachtsam auf das Geländer steigt. „Und ich brauche den verdammten Stock nicht dazu. Springen ist eine der wenigen Freuden, die Krüppeln vergönnt sind."

Er streckt die Hand nach ihm aus, und Chase ergreift sie, und er denkt daran, wie verrückt das alles aussehen mag, doch unten ist es immer noch still, und niemand ist zu sehen.

Weil er nicht bis zur Decke reichen kann, mit deren Hilfe House sich ausbalanciert, umfasst er seinen Arm. Viel Schwung kann er so nicht holen, und er betet heimlich, dass House ihn weit genug im Absprung mitziehen wird, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlagen.

Er kann das Adrenalin in seinen Adern spüren, und er braucht dazu nicht einmal in die Tiefe zu blicken. Besser, er tut es nicht.

Er schafft es, seinen Absprung mit dem von House zu synchronisieren, und für einen Moment erfasst ihn der Drang, laut zu schreien, aber er fühlt sich frei, zuversichtlich, voller Leben.

Als sich die Wassermassen um ihn schließen, sucht er nach House, und vermutlich spiegelt sein verrücktes Grinsen unter Wasser sein eigenes.

Über der Oberfläche wird keine ausgelassene Party sie erwarten, und die Ernüchterung kommt spätestens, wenn sie mit tropfnassen Kleidern zurück ins Hotelzimmer gehen würden.

Aber das würde es absolut wert gewesen sein.

Weil man immer zurück an die Oberfläche kommt.

**Fin**


End file.
